Helping Kai
by BlackPhoenixFire
Summary: Kai is having problems sleeping can Rei help him overcome his night terrors or will it all just get worse? KaiXRei side TysonxMax Please R
1. Chapter 1 Could I be You?

Yo! Look, it's another story. Yes, I know what you're all thinking she should be working on her other story. However, if you couldn't tell I've reached a writer's block more like a writers dam but that's life and my computer keeps eating the fourth chapter. So now, my new story. In addition, I think it's dead oblivious but I don't own BeyBlade.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
His body tossed and turned tangling himself in to a knot of sheets, the sweat from his body causing them to stick to him like a fly to flypaper. He let out a whimper, though had he been awake he never would have allowed it. He turned again, tightening the knot he was in. Rei woke to the soft whimpering of pain and agony from his roommate. He looked over at Kai's bed and saw one big jumble of blankets tossing to and fro. Rei heard Kai whimper again and rushed over to the bed. "He's going to suffocate himself in there." He mumbled while pulling at the sheets. A single tear slid from his closed eyes mingling with his sweat as he slept plagued by memories of the Abbey. He jolted striate up in bed missing Rei's head by a hairs width. Panting, and awake Kai tried to remember where he was. Slowly he looked over a Rei's bed. Noticing it was empty; he looked around some more and was surprised to see Rei's face pop up only inches from his. "You okay? You weren't looking too well under all those blankets and I was worried you'd suffocate." Kai regained the full of what was going on. He glared in to the two golden orbs filled with worry "Humph, go back to bed. I'm fine and if you mention this you are going to be in so much trouble..." he left it short at that. Rei slunk back to his bed mumbling about "only trying to help" and "being worried" Kai ignored all his mumblings and headed for the bathroom, trying to recap all that he had seen. It started with Tala this time and the time they been forced to go thru pure torture. Then it would cut to more memories of pain and suffering and it always ended with the same seen of him and a figure who was covered in shadows sitting under a tree in spring. It was clear by the feel of the mood that they where in love. Kai shook his head and splashed his face with cold water from the sink. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and rubbed his face. Slinging the towel over his shoulder, he switched of the light and ventured in to the dark bedroom. Kai cast a glance around the room, Rei had fallen asleep again and the clocks green glow showed the numbers 2:46 to the occupants. The complete silence was broken only by the gentle sound of the rain. Tears of the angles were what Rei called it. Rei, he'd been on his mind a lot lately though he had no idea why. Rei, no matter what the situation seemed calm and to calm everyone around him. Kai pulled apart the curtains and stared out into the night and the rains torrents and gales. The radio that Kai and Rei left on was playing "Could I Be You" by MatchBox20. Kai knew the song and started sing the lyrics quietly.  
  
"Something is wrong with the sum of us  
  
That I can't seem to erase  
  
How can I be the only one  
  
Without a smile on my face  
  
Well now, you're laughing out loud  
  
At just the thought of being alive  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight  
  
You show your pain like it really hurts  
  
And I can't even start to feel mine  
  
Well, I'm standing in place  
  
With my head first and I shake, I shake  
  
I see your progress stretched out for miles and miles  
  
You're laughing out loud  
  
At just the thought of being alive, yeah  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight  
  
This is the sound that I make  
  
These are the words I chose  
  
Somehow the right thing to say  
  
Just won't come out  
  
Just won't come out  
  
And you're laughing out loud  
  
At the thought of being alive  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight  
  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
And I was wondering  
  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
And I was wondering  
  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
Yeah, and I was wondering  
  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
I was wondering, yeah"  
  
The song ended and he sighed and looking back out the window whispered the name of which the song was meant for, "Rei." That startled him, why did he feel this way. Rei took in a deep breath and shifted in his bed, Kai froze prying that Rei was still asleep and hadn't heard him. Rei mumbled something and Kai relaxed as the form of the neko-jin was clearly asleep.  
  
Rei's POV  
I lay not truly asleep as I was pretending to be, on my bed. I wanted to know what Kai was so upset about. I heard Kai walk out of the bathroom, but instead of going to bed, he walked over to the window and drew the curtains. The radio was still playing but Kai seemed to like the song because he was singing to it. I listened to the lyrics as the band and Kai sang almost as one. I was shocked; as the song ended, he heard Kai sigh and then, only because I had expert hearing, heard Kai say my name. I gasped and realized my mistake, I was supposed to be asleep. So, I rolled over and mumbled. Kai seemed to buy it but I was still nervous, Kai was rather sharp.  
  
End POV  
Kai left the curtains open and turned the radio off. He effortlessly tossed the towel on to the desk chair and slid into his bed. The rain lashed at the window and wall in an almost timely manner, which soon lulled Kai to sleep. Rei feel in to a fantasy filled slumber.  
  
BPF: Wow... (Author in awe of what was just writen)

Muse 1: I have a name you know! Hi, I'm...

BPF: Okay now REVIEW! Please. I'm on my knees begging you, Okay so I'm not literally. I would never submit myself to such childish nature. However, it would most help my writing if you could tell me what you thought and then if you haven't already go read my other stories and tell me what you feel about them too.

Muse 2: Yeah, she really needs some help.

BPF: Hey, Oh, I don't own Matchbox 20 or their song "Could I Be You". Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2 Alarm clocks and lay ins

Yo, BPF here, just want to say a few thank yous to, lakura, TNTiggris, Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high, Mini, and devilburns. I don't own BeyBlade, and on with the story.

Chapter 2

Kai stretched as he sat up in bed looking at the clock he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes latter, he walked out of the bathroom his hair still slightly dripping but otherwise dried and dressed. He was standing over Rei's bed with his hand hovering over Rei's sleeping figure when he heard his name and a purr of pleasure. Kai decided to let Rei enjoy the rest of what ever he was dreaming about. What would a little sleep in hurt; it was only 6:25 anyway. He waked into the lounge turned on the coffee maker and sat down to wait. Finally his coffee was done he took it and sat down on the loveseat that was against the far wall. After about three minutes with his coffee, Kai hears what sounded like a tornado in the other room. Sighing he reluctantly set his coffee down and knocked on the bedroom door, "Rei are you okay?" "Yes. Just fine. How's the training going?" Was the reply. Kai chuckled at the fact of Rei being clueless, "Training hasn't started yet. Can I come in?" Rei opened the door, "I don't think you're going to like the state of the room." He stepped back allowing Kai entry. Kai looked around what could only be classified as a level 10 Emergency. "Kai, you do know that it's 7:49 and you said that training hadn't begun?" Rei asked nervously shoving his belongings back into his duffel bag. Kai picked up some of Rei's chucked items and said, "Yes, I am aware of what I said." There was a knock at there door and Kai left to answer and yell at them for not paying attention to the "DO NOT DISTURBE!" sign.

"God he gave me a heart attack, I seriously thought I had over slept and they had started training without me." Rei grumbled as he shoved more stuff into his bag. He could hear Kenny apologizing to Kai in the other room. Rei finally got the room looking like it did before his mad frenzy and walked out into the lounge. Kenny was sitting in the armchair looking extremely fearful after going through Kai's wrath. He looked around "Kai went to wake Tyson and Max?" Rei asked Kenny just nodded "You know Kai's grumpy when someone interrupts him. He didn't mean any of it." Kenny nodded again.

Kai pounded on the door to Max and Tyson's bedroom. (He's the leader he has all the BladeBreakers keys) Max was up like a shot he opened the door to an annoyed looking Kai. "You're late." He stated and then waited for his reply arms crosses, "Sorry Kai, I guess my alarm didn't work I'll get Tyson." Max turned and whispered into Tyson's ear and stood back. Tyson shot up and stared at Max disbelievingly. "Kai's mad because we're late so don't tick him off anymore okay Ty." Max said as he and Tyson walked out of their room to be greeted by a grinning Rei, a shell-shocked Kenny, and a very grumpy looking Kai. Tyson gulped "Sorry guys." Rei laughed, Kenney looked semi-normal again and Kai was smirking. "Ty, I seriously think we missed something." Max said "Uh, Rei, what's so funny." Tyson asked as Rei just laughed and Kai's smirk widened. "Let's get something to eat and someone can explain what's going on." Max suggested as Tyson's stomach growled. Tyson then enforced it by grabbing Max's wrist and pulling him down to the buffet. Kenney fallowed close behind Tyson and Max while Kai and Rei lagged behind.

"They totally believed that they had slept in and missed training." Rei giggled, "How'd you pull of the alarm clock?" he asked. Kai smirked "That's my secret." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Max waved them over to the table that they had grabbed while Tyson went to get more. They sat down and Max asked, "So there is obviously something going on here, what is it?" "Kai decided to let us have a little sleep in." Rei stifling a laugh as Tyson choked at the thought of Kai being nice for once. Kai and Rei got up to get some food while Max tried to calm Tyson. "First Kai lets us sleep in and now he's going to eat some food for once." Tyson was clearly in a state of shock. "Tyson relax. You're counting your chickens before the hatch." Max said gently fanning Tyson who had now forgotten his food. "Maxy, do you now what this means?" Max just shook his head so Tyson continued, "We might actually get a day off." "Now you're really pushing it Tyson." Kai said walking up carrying only a cup of coffee. Rei fallowed with a much more reasonable breakfast. They ate in almost silence only interrupted by Tyson's eating habits and the team's frequently annoyed comments. "Tyson you are unmistakable the loudest and most obnoxious person I've ever met." Kai stated as he stood from the table and walked out of the dinning area, Rei rushed out after him.

How much coffee am I going to make him drink? The world may never know. Reviews are much liked. See ya all later.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

BPF: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! NOW GET THE SUITES OFF MY BACK!!! Yuki: There be happy I finished editting it.

Chapter 3

"Kai!" Rei called as he fallowed Kai outside. Rei scanned the area and heard in the distance a blade being latched. "Dranzer, ATTACK!" Kai commanded as his blade spun faster and then sliced threw the tree branch. He bent and picked up the fallen branch and examined it. There where marks all over and the cut was slightly jagged, "A little sloppy, friend, not too bad." He called to the blade, which then returned to his palm. Rei snuck up behind Kai and asked "What ya doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm Training." He said not looking at Rei and readying Dranzer again. Rei sighed, "Is that all you ever think about, training." He wasn't expecting an answer but he got one anyways. "No, I think about other stuff too." Rei was a little over excited and foolishly asked "Like what?" Kai launched Dranzer and turned to look at Rei his crimson orbs probing deep into gold, "It is none of your concern." Rei sighed knowing he had blown his shot, He launched his blade intending on having Drigger work on his speed turns. Kai was watching Rei out of the corner of his eye, not only to check the progress Rei was making but also for another reason that Kai had not yet come to terms with.

"Those guys have been gone for awhile." Tyson observed. "I wonder what was up with Rei. I mean he was out of there like a rocket." Max added as they waited for the elevator to come. "I'm just glad that Kai's not here to give us a hard time about how we should be training. I'm so stuffed that I don't think I could even launch Dragoon let alone control him." "Tyson!" Max said. Just then Kai and Rei returned, "Training now!" Kai snapped ignoring Tyson's wighning.

BFP: I know it was short so sue me. Not literaly please.


	4. Chapter 4 The Questions Begin

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I am very greatful.

I do not own BeyBlade.

Chapter 4

Happily, back from training the BladeBreakers all collapsed in to the many chairs in the downstairs lobby. Tyson and Max grabbed the sofa, Kenney and Rei swiped the armchairs and Kai had gone up to his room. "Man am I ever glad that today's training is over." Tyson said sinking it to the sofa. "You know what I think?" Max piped up, "I think that something other than Tyson is ticking Kai off." "I agree with Max," Kenney said, "Kai has been pushing us and himself really hard, emphases on himself." Rei looked puzzled, "What do you mean Chief?" "Well for one thing I've seen him in the gym more pushing himself as hard as he posibably could, more than he usually does at least." At some the skeptical looks on his friends faces he continued, "That my not sound too odd, but if you'd seen the way he looked, man it was scary, like he was really determined to kill the problem even if it meant killing himself in the process." "Yeah, come to think of it I've seen that look more often than usual when he's blading, like he's possessed." Max chimed in. "He's been yelling a lot more too." Tyson said. The three boys turned to Rei who fidgeted, "I've noticed that Kai doesn't sleep much and it looks like got himself addicted to coffee." Rei said try his best to give something but not tell Kai's secret.

Kai had scared every last person off the elevator and was now ridding to the 22nd floor in an empty craft. His thought swirled around his head in a confusing whirl. He pushed himself off the wall as the elevator pinged and opened the doors to the hall. He was glad that his team hadn't fallowed him but it lasted only a short time as he remembered that he had given Rei the key to their room. Rei, that was what was really annoying him. He had started to feel attracted to the boy. It was a feeling he had never come across before at least not that he could remember. He slammed his fist to the door, and surprisingly it didn't blow up, break down, or in any way shape or form move. Growling he went to go train in the gym. After the long prosess of going down stairs he finally pushed the lobby door open and headed toward the gym. The sight of the BladeBreakers still sitting in the lobby caught his attention and he quickly but silently got closer and within earshot but still remaning hidden. "Maybe someone in his family died." Max sugjested "Max one would think that from what we know, which I might add is very little, about the Hiwatari family he would be celerbrating a death." Kenny reasoned logically "How ever I don't think that the family idea is totally out of the options list. Rei, you said that he hasn't been sleeping much, care to elaborate?" Kai watched as Rei sweated over the question, "He's just not been getting as much sleep. He goes to bed latter and gets up earlier. It's probably the reason he's been drinking all the coffee he can get his hands on." "Still this does not solve the problem." Kenny sighed. "Why are we even bothering worring about the sourpuss? What's he ever done for us?" "Tyson! He's done more then you can imagen. Do you know how much paper work there is to fill out for a team to enter a turnament and then there are all the transportation details and then there's still making sure the team is really practicing not just goofing off which means he has to be with the team and he has to try to book training rooms." Rei explained "I thought Mr. D took care of all that." Tyson said. "Yes, well Kai does most of it, makes sure that it's okay with Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the BBA teams, makes any changes, and still helps all of us improve our skills. It's all very complicated and Kai does it all." Rei listed off as the others stared and wondered how he did it all. "I never knew he did so much." Max said in awe. Kai figured that the conversation had gone far enough and walked up behind them while the thought in scilence "Rei, can I have the key to the room please." The entire team jumped at the topic of disgusion came out of no where. "Uh here." Rei handed the piece of plastic over to Kai. "Tyson, Max, both of you get up off your lazy butts there's a family over there who are dead n their feet and you, who has his own room , are taking up more space." Kai ordered as he walked back the way he came. Tyson and Max got up, "Kai's right we are taking up space down here." Kenny and Rei fallowed suite "We can finish this disgusion in Tyson's room after we get the key from Kai." Kenny said. "Actually I figured he'd send us up stairs so we swapped keys I have Tyson's room key." Rei said as the got into the elevator. "Really, let me have." Tyson whiened "I agree with Kai, you might lose it or eat it. Kai's words not mine." Rei said defensively. "Why are we trying to help him again?!" Tyson burst out.

Okay, I need to know if I should put Tala in or not. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Collaboration of HK

I am Back!  
And I still do not own BeyBlade, Kai, Rei, or any other part of the show.

Helping Kai Chapter 5 Collaboration of H.K.

Kai slid the key through the electrical lock and pushed the door to the exercise room open a few of the occupants looked up and went back to training seeing the sight of the teen. Kai ignored the looks of humor and walked over to an open treadmill and started his usual training.

"I think that we need to find out what's really wrong before we can do anything." Max said.

"Yeah, but Maxie, we can't just waltz up to Kai and say, Hey, how's it going Kai, I've noticed that you've been acting moodier and was wondering what's wrong. It would just never work," who ever did it would most likely end up with a black eye or bloody nose if not broken." Tyson said.

"Maybe he's been dropping hints and you just need to look harder." Dizzy's voice said.

"Yeah, we need to keep a close eye on him, Max, you can fallow him during eating times, Rei, you get the night shift, Kenny, you can do training and I'll do whatever needs to be done, I think it would look kind of suspicious if I were to close." Tyson said. The others nodded and left to their rooms and positions.

Rei knocked on the hotel room door seeing if Kai was in the room, negative. Rei caught up with Kenny as he was waiting for elevator, "He's not in his room, I'm gonna go train but could I barrow your room key?"

"Yeah, It's my job to watch him when he's training anyways. I'm not sure if that will work though, I can only think of a few ways to get him to let me be there with him and they wont last too long." Kenny said looking at Rei for some kind of answer to one of the only problems he could not answer.

"We could say that you're doing a exercise program with me and whenever he goes to train I can get you and we'll fallow."

"That's brilliant, Rei." Kenny smiled as the two exited the elevator and headed toward the exercise room. Kenny slid the key and they entered the room, the room was occupied by a few people including Kai who was ignoring everything and everyone with his headphones on jogging on the treadmill. Rei and Kenny sat down on a bench and consulted about his training quickly deciding that today it would only consist of the treadmill.

Rei glanced at his watch. Shutting off the power to the treadmill he road it to the end and walked over to where Kenny was waiting for him. "I don't know how he does it." He whispered, indicating to Kai who was still running and had been since they arrived. "It's not human." Kenny shook his head in agreement and handed Rei a water bottle. Rei took it gladly, "We need to have another meeting. We can't have you putting up with all this and working on the teams blades nothing well get finished and everyone will suffer. Lets go." Rei said pulling the chief with him.

"Kenny cannot responsible for Kai's training and the upgrades to our blades and data collection. I propose that the training be split between all of us." Rei said after getting the remainder of the H.K. (Help Kai not Hiwatari Kai) together in Tyson's room.

"I never realized Kai worked so hard on his training. He ran for at least three hours strait, oblivious to everything around him." Kenny sighed.

"Dude, three hours? Seriously?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, if I where to have to put up with that, nothing would get done." Kenny sighed.

"Okay, so we'll all take turns fallowing his training, who knows it could actually do us all some good." Max cheered.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night guys, I pooped after all the running I did." Rei said leaving the others.

"What was that all about?" Rei jumped and spun around.

"Kai! God you scared the crap out of me." He said placing his hand over his heart for emphasis

"Answer the question, Rei." Kai said in an I-don't-give-a-crap tone.

"Nothing just a little meeting of a few friends about a certain piggish boy." Rei said coolly. Kai just raised an eyebrow and walked to their room opening the door.

Extending it to Rei he called, "You coming or do I get to close the door and lock you out?" Rei snapped out of his daze, over the fact that Kai had bought his lie, and hurried to their room.

Review, lets say 10 review and a new chpt.  
BlackPhoenixFire out.


	6. Chapter 6 Is he crazy?

I don't own BeyBlade.

* * *

Why did I let that lie slide? Why didn't I jump down his throat like I do the others? Why do I let him get away with so much? Why do I feel this way? Why does he make me so confused?

Because you love him. 

Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't! I can't! He's a guy, I'm a guy, it's wrong.

Is that what your heart or your grandfather talking? 

Shut UP!

_Aw, looks like I pushed some buttons._

Lalalalalalalalalalalalala. I'm not listening to you.

_Suit yourself, you believe me soon enough._

"Kai, are you okay?" Rei asked crossing the room to face the window.

"Huh," I snap back at his voice, "Yeah, fine."

"Are you really? I find it hard to believe." Rei said still turned away from me.

"Drop it, Kon, it's none of your concern." I snap. He flinched, God now I feel bad.

"Fine, if you're so sure you can handle it by yourself." He sounds hurt damn it.

I cross to the bathroom, "Sorry." I snap the door closed before he can say anything.

I sink to the floor, cold teal tile, How do they come up with these colors, who's bright idea was the color teal anyway.

If Rei wore it would you think it such a bad color? 

Not lik…hey I though I told you to shut up.

_Yeah, so your though spawned me, I'm just doing my job._

If my thoughts spawned you I can kill you.

Would you really kill yourself? 

What are you talking about?

I'm your thoughts, even if you where to try and kill me I'd only retreat to the back of your mind and grow stronger. The only way to possibly get rid of me would be to take the very thing I'm made of from existence, you. Are you really ready to kill yourself?

So, I'm crazy now?

Everyone is crazy; it's only to what extent one is.

I don't have to listen to you.

No, but one day you'll need me and maybe that day I won't listen to you. You should go to sleep, you're exhausted, listen to your dreams, Kai, they'll lead you.

"Kai…, Kai…, Damn it, if you're not going to open the fuckin' door than at least answer me." Rei, damn, how long have I been in here? I stand and open the door pushing past him. "Kai." Rei whispered.

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
